BittersweetUnderstanding
by MegaFan9522
Summary: this is after the events of reunited spoilers if you haven't seen this is Steven coming to terms with what has happened with help from the closest ppl he doesn't know much but will get to in the future (update i dont have the creative capacity to make more of this plus with all the new things that has happened in su im fine with this ministory sorry if yall wanted more)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Understanding

Steven had finally gotten through to Blue and Yellow stopping their assault on Beach City and the Temple and as he wakes from temporary unconsciousness he is startled by the Diamonds and Gems standing over him. Blue in great awe and joy said

"It's you pink!"

Steven tells everyone to give him some time with Blue and Yellow to explain the details. He motions to Blue and Yellow to follow him as he takes them to a secluded place. He says I know this is a lot to process and understand but I'm going to try to explain everything he tells them the entire lie of Rose and Pink of how she had made up Rose and that she is his mother but began to cry and said

"I'm sorry I just miss her so much I wanted to meet her so bad but she was gone the moment I was born and yes I've had my dad and the gems but I would have liked to meet her at least once." A stream of tears flowed down his face as he finished talking Blue realized he was just a child in need of a mother and someone to help him with this burden Pink had left upon him that she and Yellow both shared she picked up the small child and said to him

"I know how much of a burden is placed on you young one I had felt the same we all miss pink and I'm sorry we were so ready to attack without thinking of the possibility of her shattering being a facade for something else and we are here for you as your family and your allies now please let all these feelings you've been having out with us and we can all move on." He wiped the tears from his eyes and said

"Thank you Blue I needed someone to help me with everything she has left behind." and Blue said to him

"I needed someone too who felt the same way i'm glad we can help each other as she picked him up and put his face to hers you don't have to carry this burden alone anymore. Yellow and I will be here from now on and we will help guide you from now on."

"Thank you said Steven as he fell asleep in her hands she whispered to yellow

"This can be a second chance for Pink, Yellow we should help her son and what she loved now let's get this little one back to his home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 blue and yellow were on their way back to the group with a sleeping steven in blues hand she asked everyone where is stevens bed so he may sleep and they said it was destroyed in their attack blue feels guilty about what happened so she says i will let him sleep on me since were to blame for destroying his normal place of slumber so she picked a spot that would be comfortable she took the sleeping steven and placed him to her chest and gently laid him down she noticed he was shivering from the cool air so she eveloped him in a hug and said sleep well little one as she closed her eyes and slept with him on the beach.

~morning~ steven woke up with a yawn and a bit of a suprise being cuddled by blue on the beach she woke up as well and said good morning steven with a smile good morning blue as he smiled back she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and asked did you sleep well and he said wonderfully you are so warm and soft but you didn't have to do this for me i know we aren't exactly used to each other yet since you guys didn't know pink was my mother but thank you again for last night i haven't felt like was i able to move and accept what happened until yesterday your such a kind person as he said that she began to cry oh steven how can you call me kind when i tried to shatter you yesterday i forgive you for that both of you you were hurting inside and killing who you thought killed your precious pink was an attempt at you didn't do any major harm to me just knocked me out and that is what helped me show you who i am he smiled and hugged her chin and said over my life i've learned that people and gems make mistakes driven by emotions even if they don't want to admit they have them have you seen yellow by the way blue she hasn't said anything at all since she found out it might take some time to adjust give her sometime she and i thought pink was gone for so long it's hard to believe that she wasn't shattered but lives in you and with you now im sorry im not her she gave her life for mine and lied to you as he said starting to tear up blue nuzzled him and said steven don't apologize for being here she wouldn't have wanted you to feel like you weren't worthy of existing you were her shining star that's why she wanted to give you life to experience everything this world has to offer and i accept that this is what she wanted really steve as far as i'm concerned you are my family just as much as she was thanks blue by the way can i call you aunt blue if your ok with that and blue diamond said of course you can steven as she said that yellow appeared with a distraught face blue give me the hybrid i want to remove its gem so that pink can reform. You can't be serious yellow he's not like us we don't know if he will be able to regenerate and pink wanted him to exist would you really destroy her last wish she saw on stevens face he looked scared she whispered into his dont worry steven i won't let yellow harm you blue placed steven down behind her and they began to fight yellow you would turn against your own family what you have done all for this pitiful excuse for a gem yellow after everything we've learned are you really ready to risk losing pink forever and that's when the large yellow woman fell to her knees and started to cry your right blue its just i wanted to see pink so bad i was willing to kill her son even if i had been able to get her to be reformed she would have hated me for that i see that now. I don't deserve to know him at that moment steven walks up to yellow don't feel bad yellow you're not the first to try to attempt to have my mother reform both blue and yellows faces went dark when i had just been born the gems before they knew that pink was rose they tried to remove my gem but when they were about to they stopped its so hard to deal with losing a loved one i almost envy you diamonds you got to meet pink and talk with her i never even got to see her once it still hurts but i've got to be strong for everyone that's around me i can't afford to let them see me break i only cried yesterday because we were alone and i could let all the feelings i had about my mother out yellow suddenly realized there's more to this hybrid than i ever thought possible steven im sorry yellow said with tears in her he ran up to her and hugged her finger and said it's alright yellow we all have to find the answers for ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the next morning

Steven awoke to find himself laying on the big blue woman he has come to know as his family member she was already awake looking down at him she said good morning Steven with smile did you sleep well ? Steven said yes thanks blue but you didn't have to do that for me and she said nonsense we destroyed your bed the least I could do is make you comfortable so how are you liking earth so far blue Steven asked its wonderful I can see now that pink really loved it here and why she was so determined to protect it yeah Steven said I just wish she could've found a better way then to lie to you and make you think she was gone to be honest Steven blue said I don't think we would have listened to her if she had tried another way we were so set in our ways before we never gave a thought to the possibility of organic lives being wonderful so did you and yellow make pink is it true that only diamonds can make other diamonds Steven asked with a perplexed face yes Steven but it wasn't just us that made pink white diamond helped us too whats she like and where is she Steven asked I cant really answer that Steven we both only saw her once when we came out and then didn't really see much more of her till we wanted to make pink should I be worried about her coming after me ? Steven asked with a worried gaze its hard to say Steven we haven't contacted her in thousands of years since pink was made

but don't worry if she shows up I'm sure we can explain to her what happened and might be able to defuse the citation without violence if it does come down to a fight Steven I will not let you be hurt easily and once white sees our willingness to protect you she will come around blue said blue Steven asked yes Steven is it alright if I called you aunt blue here on earth its what we call our mother and fathers siblings of coarse you can Steven she said as she smiled I'm a little worried about the future aunt blue why is that the blue woman asked him I mean what happens from now that we know I'm a diamond will the gems on earth be allowed to come back to home world if they choose and will I be taught about my duty and will I live up to my mother worry not Steven those things that will come in time aunt blue is possible for you to change your size to be the size of humans id like you to be able to rest somewhere out of the elements you so thoughtful Steven she said shedding a tear too thoughtful to us we tried to exact our revenge on you and it had nothing to do with you I forgive you Steven said

its so hard loosing someone you love she wiped her eyes you truly are as loving and caring as pink im so glad we have you she may have made poor decisions before but you were not one of them Steven started to cry thank you I used to think she made a mistake in making me but hearing you say that is so reassuring alright Steven lets see if I can shrink my size down to be able to enter your house

as soon as the blue woman thought about it she began to decrease in size yellow saw this and said blue what are u doing blue said to the yellow woman shrink down with me so we can fit in Stevens house he wishes us to be out of the elements he says and yellow joined her now they were about the size of a normal adult human . ~ evening~ so Steven what do you do when your not fighting with the crystal gems well he said I read I watch tv go to the movies hang out at the big doughnut and the arcade and the board walk what about you guys what would you do when you weren't needed for something on home world well Steven they said we rarely ever have times we aren't needed as diamonds we must lead the gems of home world the diamonds and Steven talked until the late hours of the night he showed them where he sleeps and eats and everything else he does before falling asleep on both of their laps blue said to yellow it looks like Steven is tired we better put him to bed she said as she picked up the child and tucked him in giving him a little kiss on the forehead saying good night Steven she deiced to join him in his bed and yellow agreed so the two diamonds slowly got under the covers and enveloped Steven in a warm hug to help him sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steven and the diamonds awoke to the sound of nature around the beach Steven asked with stars in his eyes would you two like to see all the wonders beach city has to offer Blue says why of coarse Steven I would love to see what your home town has to offer yellow thought a bit and she said yes alright Steven said but were gonna have to get you guys some clothes to blend in so the trio headed down to one of the many clothes shops on the board walk Steven showed the diamonds the dresses in the female section of the shop he picked out a yellow sundress for yellow and said you would look good in this yellow why don't you go try it on he said with a smile and then he found a light blue sundress and proceeded to give it to blue saying the same thing both the diamonds liked Stevens choices and they got the dresses and were exited to put them on allright guys now that you blend in lets go to the big doughnut and get some breakfast the diamonds looked perplexed what is this doughnut you speak of Steven its a food that we humans usually eat for something quick for breakfast like on the way to work or something we humans eat three times a day starting with breakfast then lunch then dinner

Amythest can eat so I imagine you guys can too im sure you'll like the taste of doughnuts so the trio headed to the big doughnut and got some donuts and began to eat both diamonds had a surprised look on their faces this food is delicious Steven the sweetness the fluffiness of it I can see why your Amythest likes to eat now smiling they said to the boy some time has passed and Steven was about to show them his favorite place to go on the boardwalk Funl and the arcade what is this place Steven the curious diamonds asked Steven said this a place where humans come to have fun and win prizes with tickets they earn from the games Steven leads the two diamonds to a skeeball machine Steven says the point of this game is to get the ball in the hole with the most points give it a try he said as he smiled

the diamonds where pretty good at skeeball and manged to get a lump sum of tickets between them steven then said come on guys lets see what you both can get with your tickets blue saw the cutest plush animal and it was just so worth the tickets she one so she picked it and got it yellow saw a cool helmit with a spike and a skull on it and picked that and the diamonds seemed to be enjoying themselves Steven thought it began to get dark as they headed back to the house for the night steven asked them did you guys enjoy our tour of beach city they smiled and yes steven we did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of months since the diamonds arrived on earth they were having fun spending time with Steven the their ship was almost space worthy and they had asked Steven to company them to home world so they can let everyone know that pink is alive and well and possibly teach him about his role and duties on home world the crystal gems were skeptical at first but after some persuasion and promises to bring Steven back every third month for a couple days they agreed to it and the diamonds gave the crystal gems a communicator so Steven could talk with them any time he wanted everything was set and Steven was packing for his stay on home world and yellow and diamond had prepared a way to give him all that he needed as a human to survive since hes only half gem he still needs food water and comfort .

~now~ as Steven was grabbing some necessitates he was unsure about everything and a little nervous about going to home world and blue could sense it so as they were preparing for their trip to home world blue said to Steven you look troubled little one and Steven its I'm not sure how everyone on home world is gonna take it will they accept me as new pink or reject me cause I'm only half gem

blue thought for a while and then said that is a possibility Steven but even if they don't accept you out right when we first announce it that doesn't mean they wont grow to you so kind and caring I highly doubt anyone will be hostile towards you and with us their they wouldn't dare think of it cause they knew that pink was a diamond and their just gems so any actions against the diamonds would be severely punished Steven still looked uneasy as he said but I don't want them to like me just cause their scared of being shattered I want them to like me because they got to know me blue laughed don't worry Steven they might be a little hesitant but I can assure you that they will come to like you on their own now that being said lets head down to the ship is it ok if on our way their I say goodbye to the crystal gems blue Steven asked "blue thought to herself it would probably put him at ease to see the gems one final time before we embark on our journey" blue said of coarse Steven instantly he began to perk up the crystal gems were already at the entrance of the ship waiting for them Steven excitedly ran up to each and gave them a big hug ill keep in touch guys I promise ill call you everyday with the communicater if theirs nothing pressing to do he said with a smile and then the child and the blue diamond began to enter the ship blue Steven said wheres yellow ? Shes already on the ship Steven blue said it will be nice to return to our original size its been a little fatiguing shape shifting smaller did I cause you any discomfort by asking you to shape shift smaller Steven said with a saddened gaze oh no Steven its just we were not used to it at first but now we are oh alright then blue he said with a smile do you know how long it will take us to reach home world blue Steven asked it shouldn't take us too long this ship is known to be fairly fast at space travel.

~Arrival~ we are here Steven really blue said the star eyed child yes my dear come look at all the gems that have come to greet us and welcome us back home said blue Steven was beyond impressed he had never seen so many gems in one place before their were Peridots, Jaspers, Amythests, Quartzes, and pearls rubies and sapphires all smiling the child a look of pure bewilderment on his face come Steven jump on my hand it will be faster for me to carry you than to walk behind us at your size smiling said the blue giant woman he now knows as aunt blue he did as she told him and they were off to their residence they had a arrived late in the evening and Steven was looking tired so blue showed him his room and then left him to his slumber but later that night she found he was not asleep and he said blue im not really used to this place yet would it be alright if I slept around or with you in your room or bed and blue smiled of coarse Steven it makes sense to stay with someone your used to im here to give you peace of mind while you sleep she tucked the small child in and proceeded to join him keeping him in her hands warm and safe from being squashed when she rolled over she said with a smile goodnight Steven and Steven good night aunt blue he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

~The next morning~ Steven had just woken up and realized blue was already awake but didn't move so Steven could sleep more "good morning aunt blue" he said with a smile "good morning Steven "she said "did you sleep better with me around" she asked him yes I did thanks blue is it alright if I sleep with you until I feel comfortable enough to sleep in my room he asked suddenly the boy started to glow pink and was frightened he yelled blue whats happening to me I don't know Steven it could be your diamond powers activating since your on home world now then the pink ora stopped and blue was surprised Steven she said your eyes Steven looked troubled and said what about my eyes she said look for your self holding a mirror for him and he had saw this pupils were now diamond shaped with pink around them similar to blue and yellows "what does this mean blue will I have all the powers or just some since im half human" he asked " its hard to tell Steven" said blue this has never happened before your the first half organic diamond we've had well I kind of like the pupils they look cool and now gems will be able to to tell im a legit diamond well that will be good come Steven your introduction to the home world gems is beginning soon and we must make you look presentable allright said steven as he got down from the bed what should I wear blue something pink to show im pinks son that would probably be the best coarse of action Steve said blue

~at introduction~ hello gems big and small welcome the return of pink diamond tho he isnt the pink we know hes actually her heir this is Steven universe and he has just inherited her diamond eyes

so we know their related we will teach him all there is to know about diamonds and what will be expected of him and with that Steven and blue left


End file.
